Kaizoku Magi Kyoko Sayaka Magica
by See Mohn
Summary: After taking Sayaka down with her, Kyoko finds herself... in the middle of the ocean. Oh, dear. And Sayaka's there too, although at least she's human again. Oh hey, a ship! Prologue to something I'll probably never get around to continuing for reasons explained at the end.


**Kaizoku Magi Kyoko Sayaka Magica**

* * *

_ I know, Sayaka._

_It sucks to be alone._

_Believe me, I know…_

_But it's okay now, 'cause I'm here with you… Sayaka…_

_Heh… I guess there was never a chance to bring her back._

_Ah well, I gave it my best shot. And at least I won't need someone else to do the same for me._

_…_

_Y'know, if this is death, it's a bit anticlimactic. It's dark, cold, and I can't breathe, but… is this it? Nothing else?_

_Wait… it's getting lighter? Is… is this what going to heaven is like? _

_But… it's still cold, and I still can't breathe…_

_Well, I never thought I'd say it unironically, but I'd better go towards the light._

**SPLASH!**

A female head covered in long red hair rose out of the water. Well, rose isn't exactly the correct term. More like exploded out of the water. And then began coughing and gasping for breath. As soon as breathing became regular, she opened her equally red eyes, which quickly widened in shock.

"Wha…what the hell? This isn't heaven! This is the middle of the freaking ocean!"

The girl, who looked to be roughly fourteen, frantically looked around, hoping to see some sort of land to swim to. There was nothing in visible distance that would indicate any such place was around. What she did see, however, made her heart skip a beat. A girl around her age, with short blue hair, a golden-yellow school uniform, and a _very_ familiar face, was floating face up on the water not ten meters away.

"S-Sayaka?"

Sayaka did not respond, causing the redhead to curse and frantically swim over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking.

"Sayaka, wake up! It's me, Kyoko!"

No response. The now identified Kyoko put her hand up to Sayaka's neck, frantically feeling for a pulse while holding her afloat with her other arm and craning her own neck to get her ear as close as possible to Sayaka's face. After an agonizing moment, she felt the rhythmic _ba-bump_ of a steady heartbeat, and heard the slow sounds of breathing. Kyoko sighed in relief.

"Well, that's one good thing out of this, I guess," she muttered, more to herself than anything else. "Now if only we weren't stuck in the middle of the damn ocean, that'd be another good thing."

Holding Sayaka afloat with one arm while treading water, she looked at herself, absently noting she was wearing her casual sweater and shorts, and pondered her options. If she just swam in a random direction, there'd be no way to know if land was in that direction, and she'd just get exhausted quickly while carrying someone with her. Option B would be to stay where she was and hope a boat would pass by. However, that option would be more akin to a desperate prayer than anything else. She almost let out a laugh when she realized the irony of just waiting and praying for salvation, what with her own past as a preacher's daughter.

Option C would be to leave Sayaka and swim somewhere and hope land was within the distance that she'd be able to go without the encumbrance of a live human. The thought had barely entered her head when she slapped herself to remove it. _I killed you once, I ain't doing it again!_ _Come on, dammit, think! Staying put and waiting for a ship or something won't do any good, but the odds of land being anywhere near here is astronomical. So if neither of those options is possible… then I should try to find a ship. But how… there's no way to know where a ship would be going. It'd just be a gamble._

Kyoko was distracted from her thoughts by a cold splash to the face, which quickly began to feel even colder as the wind made the water on her face evaporate.

Wait. _Wind? If there's wind… then there might be a sailboat following this wind! So all I have to do… is go where the wind is coming from!_

Kyoko knew the odds of coming across a sailboat were virtually nothing, as her plan still hinged on being lucky enough to encounter a ship. But even so, it was the best option she could think of. With that in mind, she looked up to the sunny sky, giving a small chuckle.

"Can't believe I'm doing this again… putting everything on a prayer. But if a prayer's what I need, I might as well give one back, right, Dad?" She closed her eyes, taking slow, deep breaths as she tried to find the words. When she found them, she opened them again, looking as close to the sun as she could without actually looking at it for fear of going blind. "God, I don't think I've believed in you for a while. But… I know I should have died back there with Sayaka. So if I'm here, this is either heaven, hell, or another chance, right? I don't deserve heaven after all I've done, but Sayaka sure as hell doesn't deserve hell. So… if not for me… then for her. Save Sayaka. Help me save her, even if it kills me again. I'd gladly pay that price for her."

Sayaka, the girl who was so similar to herself. Making a selfless wish for selfish reasons, thinking she could fight for justice… and falling to pieces once things didn't turn out like she'd hoped.

Her prayer complete, Kyoko looked around her at the waves. They were all heading from her right to her left, so she'd head right. Draping one of Sayaka's shoulders over her own arms, she began the slow process of swimming against the waves, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

After about forty minutes of slow swimming, Kyoko found herself becoming tired, her breathing slow and labored. "This sucks," she gasped. "I need a rest."

Yes… rest would be nice. Her eyelids slowly began to droop with exhaustion.

_Sorry, Sayaka. I did my best, but it looks like we're not gonna make it._

**_Don't give up, Kyoko-chan_**

Her eyes shot open upon hearing the ethereal voice. "Who said that?" She looked around, but didn't see anyone.

**_Up here_**

Again, the voice was barely identifiable as sound, much more akin to the proverbial voices in one's head. Kyoko slowly looked up, and froze in shock. "M-Madoka?"

Above her, somehow floating a meter or two above her, was the meek pink-haired girl who had accompanied Sayaka all over the place, but… she had never made a contract while Kyoko was alive, and the clothing she was currently wearing was definitely that of a Magical Girl. Yellow dress with white short puffy sleeves, white gloves, and the _frilliest damn dress she'd ever seen._ But even so, this was definitely Madoka Kaname.

"Okay, so either I'm hallucinating you wearing the silliest costume ever, or this is real."

**_This is real_**

**_I became a Magical Girl, and my wish was to prevent all Magical Girls, past, present, and future, from becoming Witches_**

**_But because of the way the two of you died in this timeline, it became a paradox_**

**_You would not have died if Sayaka-chan had not become a witch, but you destroyed your own Soul Gem to save her after she had become one, which would have meant you would have never existed in the re-written universe_**

**_So the universe did the next-best thing, and sent the two of you over to this world in the states you were in prior to her transformation into a Witch_**

**_And neither of you will ever become a Witch_**

**_But you will be able to access your powers_**

**_Just do what you would normally do, just without your Soul Gem_**

**_And your power will come to you_**

Kyoko gaped for several seconds after this speech, before shouting up at Madoka, "Uh... tell the universe its GPS sucks. We're in the middle of the ocean. And wait, what do you mean, without my Soul Gem? Where is it?"

**_Your souls have been returned to your proper body_**

**_You can simply transform at will_**

**_And as for the universe having a bad GPS… give it a moment_**

"Give _what _a momen- what the hell is that?!"

Kyoko's reaction was understandable, considering a ship had just flown barely two meters over Madoka's head and splashed down not ten meters away. Kyoko stared in shock for a moment, before coming to her senses and shouting at the top of her lungs, "HEY! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!"

The occupants of the ship did not respond, and Kyoko shouted again.

"HEY! TWO PEOPLE IN THE WATER BEHIND YOU! _HELP ME_!"

This time, there was a response. She spotted two people appear at the back railing of the ship. One of the two, a woman with short orange hair, immediately restrained the other, a young man with a sombrero or something, before barking some orders to the rest of the ship. After a moment, two more arrived at the back of the ship: a man with green hair and…a tanuki? Kyoko gaped for a moment at the small, humanoid animal with _antlers and a top hat_ before deciding not to think about it too deeply. _They're rescuing us, after all. Beggars can't be choosers._ A shout interrupted her thoughts.

"Hang on just a moment, we'll be right there!"

Kyoko sighed in relief, before looking back up at Madoka… only to see nothing. As she looked at the empty air where her apparent savior had been, she heard her voice once more.

**_My part is done, Kyoko-chan_**

**_One last piece of advice_**

**_The universe sent you to this spot for a reason_**

**_These people may not look it, but they are important to the future of the world_**

**_Good luck, Kyoko-chan_**

**_Don't forget_**

**_You are not alone_**

Kyoko fought back tears, and turned back to the ship, to see the green-haired man swimming towards her and Sayaka at a very impressive pace. Within a few seconds, he'd reached their location.

"Is your friend here okay?" The man's voice was an impressive baritone, but Kyoko focused on the issue at hand.

"She's alive, but unconscious. Get her onto your ship first, I can wait."

"No need, I'll toss you over to the ship, then carry her over."

Wait, what? "Toss? What are you talking about? H-hey, what are you doing?!

As Kyoko was frantically trying to prevent the man from, well, manhandling her, he'd separated Sayaka from her, holding her afloat with his right arm, before grabbing Kyoko with his left arm and throwing her overhand toward the ship. Kyoko screamed as she flew, not thinking to access her power due to panic. Fortunately, the other young man who had first spotted her managed to catch her in his arms without budging a step, before putting her down on the deck of the ship gently but quickly. As Kyoko gasped for breath, she looked up at her… catcher. He looked to be a young man in his late teens, in a red vest of some sort, denim shorts, and a rounded straw hat on his head. He grinned down at her, a wide toothy grin. "You okay?" His voice was almost feminine, but had a clear masculine rasp to it.

Kyoko nodded and got to her feet shakily, having to adjust to being on solid… ship… for the first time in nearly an hour. The rocking of the boat definitely did not help her balance. However, there were more important matters at hand. "Sayaka… where's Sayaka?"

"If you mean your friend, Zoro's bringing her over now." The voice that broke in was female, and belonged to the orange-haired woman who'd restrained hat-boy in the first place. Speaking of him, he interjected. "Nami, why'd you grab me? I wasn't going to go in after them!"

Nami gave him a look that, Kyoko could tell, she'd perfected over a long time of giving him that same look. "Luffy, we can never be sure with you. Any time there's seawater and you in the same picture, something bad will happen. I was taking pre-emptive action," As Luffy tilted his head in confusion, she looked over to the back of the ship, before turning her attention to Kyoko. "As I was saying, Zoro's bringing your friend onboard now." As she spoke, the green-haired man was clambering over the back railing while still holding Sayaka over his right shoulder. He stepped onto the deck, and gently put her down on her back.

Kyoko let out yet another deep breath, stumble-running her way over to Sayaka, before falling to her knees next to her still-unconscious friend.

"May I have a look at her?" Kyoko looked to her left to see the tanuki-thing from before walking over to her, carrying a small bag on its left arm, which she noticed ended in a hoof. Kyoko just stared for a moment, before blinking. "Okay, no offense or anything, since your ship did pick us up, but… what the heck are you? And you said look at… are you a doctor or something?" The creature looked down for a moment, before answering, "I am a doctor."

Kyoko looked at it for a moment, before sighing. "Sure, go ahead and take a look." As the creature began pulling some stuff she vaguely recognized out of the bag, Kyoko looked over at the thing, before flopping onto her back in exhaustion and closing her eyes.

"Sorry if I offended you. I've just never seen anything quite like you before, and I've had a hell of a day." As if to punctuate her last statement, her stomach rumbled loudly. "And I'm hungry. Wonderful."

_Clack_

A delicious smell permeated her nose, causing her to open her eyes and sit up rapidly. Looking in front of her, she saw a blonde man in a suit, with his bangs covering his left eye, setting down a small covered tray and a jug of water on the floor in front of her. "Here's a snack and some water to start. I'll go whip up a full meal, since most of us haven't had anything since breakfast and it's almost lunch anyway." The man lifted the cover off to reveal two medium-sized sandwiches, and immediately, Kyoko opened the water and downed half the bottle in a single chug, before grabbing a sandwich and wolfing it down in four bites. She began to reach for the second sandwich, only to stop halfway. "Thanks. Give Sayaka the second sandwich, though. She needs it more than I do."

The blonde man blinked. "Your friend's still asleep over there. I can have more ready in just a minute if she needs it when she wakes up. You, on the other hand, are conscious and clearly hungry, so eat."

Kyoko looked away for a moment. "Yeah, she'll definitely need plenty of food when she wakes up. I will too, but… she hasn't been eating right for a few days now." With that, she took the other sandwich, eating it slowly, closing her eyes. When she finished the offered snack, she opened her eyes to reveal tears. "I don't know who you people are, but damn if that wasn't the best sandwich I've had in years."

The blonde man grinned at her. "I'm a cook. It's my job to make sure everyone on this ship is well-fed. And for now, that includes you and your friend. With that in mind, I'd better go prepare some more food. I'm Sanji, by the way, and our reindeer doctor over there's Chopper." His piece spoken, Sanji picked up the tray and strolled over to the middle of the ship, disappearing down the stairs.

Kyoko looked over to Sayaka and the reindeer-_ the hell kind of reindeer is that?-_ before speaking softly, "Your name's Chopper?"

Chopper nodded without looking away from its examination of Sayaka. "Yes. Tony Tony Chopper is my full name, but everyone calls me Chopper." After running a hoofed hand over Sayaka's face for the second time, he looked up at the redhead. "She's in good physical shape, but she's a tad malnourished. You said she hasn't been eating properly? Also, how long has she been unconscious?"

Kyoko nodded glumly. "A few days ago… she had a bit of a breakdown. After that, she was only eating the bare minimum." That was as accurate as she wanted to go for the moment, since she didn't want these people to know about Sayaka's demons-both literal and figurative. "As for how long she's been out…can't have been more than an hour."

Chopper didn't seem to notice Kyoko's mood, and responded lightly, "Well, she'll be okay. She's just exhausted, so all she needs is sleep and, once she wakes up, food."

At the announcement that her friend would be okay, Kyoko buried her face in her hands and began to shake. "Thank god… she'll be okay. She'll be okay. We're both alive, and we're both going to be okay." She removed her hands from her tear-streaked face, turned her head up to the still-clear sky, and this time looked directly at the sun for an instant before averting her gaze. "Thank you… Madoka." With her thanks given, she looked at Chopper the reindeer again, and spoke slowly, her eyes drooping from exhaustion. "I'm just gonna go ahead and pass out for a bit. Wake me up when there's food or when Sayaka wakes up, whichever comes firssttzzz…." By the time she'd reached the end of the sentence, she'd flopped onto her back again, and was asleep.

Kyoko Sakura and Sayaka Miki, Magical Girls, slept side to side on the deck of the Going Merry, home of the Straw Hat pirate crew.

* * *

**One Piece timeline is after Alabasta, give or take. PMMM: Post-episode 9, kinda-sorta post-episode 12. (on the bright side, having a deity Madoka makes for easy exposition)**

**I had this idea months ago and spent forever trying to figure out how they would fit in to the series. When nothing solid popped up, I gave up on it. I found the file today and just decided to clean up and post the one chapter I'd written because why not. I have no idea if I could even feasibly continue this, because One Piece has one of the steepest power curves in modern manga- a fair chunk of the East Blue's ****_minor_**** opponents could probably walk all over Kyoko and/or Sayaka, to say nothing of the Grand Line and on. Also, in fixing this chapter, I confirmed why I have major difficulty with serious stories. Snark is so ingrained into me in real life it's pretty much ingrained into my writing as well.**


End file.
